Club de Corazones Rotos
by Norash
Summary: Nadie lo sabía. Pero lo que Adrien menos quería era terminar como el presidente del Club de Corazones Rotos por Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sólo utilizo a sus personajes por diversión.

 **Palabras:** 980.

.

.

.

.

En tanto la campana anunciaba el receso para la mayoría de los estudiantes, para Adrien significaba otra cosa. La oportunidad perfecta de declararse a su extraña y distraída compañera de clases, así que sin más dilación se dirigió a la cafetería, en donde la peliazul de encantadores ojos azul cielo se encontraba compartiendo un agradable momento con su mejor amiga, Alya, y demás compañeras.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lleno de valor, tomó aire y dispuesto a soltar la demandante confesión que le pedía a gritos su corazón, fue interrumpido por su amigo, Nino, quien con una rapidez extraordinaria se llevó a Adrien de la cafetería directo hacía el pasillo.

─Amigo, ¿ibas a hacer lo que creo que ibas a hacer?─ fue directo al punto el Dj de la escuela, el hijo del gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste miró a Nino con desconcierto, no encajando el mensaje oculto detrás de sus palabras.

─ ¿Qué es lo que crees que iba a hacer?─ pregunto él, viéndose reflejada la intriga en su mirada de ojos verdes.

─Confesar tus sentimientos por Marinette en frente de ella y de sus amigas.─ dijo el moreno, sin ninguno titubeo, ni duda en sus palabras, Adrien abrió la boca para contradecirle pero su amigo lo detuvo antes de que siquiera lo intentara.─ No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero antes de eso, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

Sin decir nada, el rubio siguió a su mejor amigo hasta su salón de clases, cuando ambos entraron, Adrien se vio notablemente alterado y sorprendido debe ver a aquellas personas allí reunidas. Chloé, con su actitud de diva y abeja reina, estaba en su sitio de siempre mientras que Lila, quien a pesar del incidente decidió seguir estudiando en su escuela, estaba sentada en el puesto de Sabrina con sus ojos puestos en su móvil, Nathanaël estaba en la silla de Nino con su libreta de dibujos, y por último, Theo, más conocido como el joven escultor estaba en su silla, todos voltearon a ver en su dirección al momento en que Nino pidió la atención de todos.

─Muy bien chicos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traje a nuestro futuro presidente.─ avisó el moreno, que abrazo por el hombro a su amigo, cuya expresión de desconcierto no se demoró en hacer acto de presencia.

─ ¿Futuro presidente?─ Adrien no tardó en sorprenderse y buscar respuestas.─ Nino, ¿Qué es todo esto?

─Oh, él no te lo ha dicho.─ habló Nathanaël, dejando a un lado su libreta de dibujos y parándose del asiento.─ Bien, siendo así yo te lo diré, en estos momentos estas en una reunión del Club de los Corazones Rotos por Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La cara del muchacho Agreste era todo un poema. ¿Club de Corazones Rotos? ¿Por Marinette? ¿Era aquello una clase de broma? Adrien se liberó del abrazo de su amigo y se alejó del moreno y del pelirrojo, quedando junto al escritorio de su maestra: ─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─Lo que escuchaste, Adrinkins.─ vociferó Chloé, sin moverse de su asiento y prestando más atención a su reflejo en su espejo de mano que a la cara del rubio.

─ ¿Quieres una explicación respecto a lo que acabo de decir el cabeza de tomate?─ pregunto Lila, mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa e ignoraba su móvil. Nathanaël la miró mal por la forma de referirse a él, pero antes de poder protestar, Theo comenzó a hablar.

─Verás, todos nosotros hemos sido rechazados por Marinette al momento de confesarle nuestros sentimientos, el primero de nosotros fui yo, así que decidí crear este Club para poder ayudarnos mutuamente a superar esto.─ explicó Theo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo formar un club para personas cuyo amor no fue correspondido exactamente por la misma persona.

─Viejo, te notó pálido, creo que necesitas sentarte.─ hablo Nino, observando como su mejor amigo continuaba en estado de shock por la noticia. Cuando empezó a acostumbrarse a la idea de este alocado Club, otra duda existencial surgió en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacen Chloé y Lila allí? ¿Qué acaso ellas no estaban...?

─Si te estás preguntando que hacemos Chloé y yo aquí, pues sí, ambas estamos enamoradas de Marinette y ella nos rechazó.─ soltó Lila con ironía, empezando a molestarse en el momento en el que Adrien comenzó a mirarla a ella y a la rubia de manera extraña.─ O sea, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no hagas esa cara.

─Lo siento, yo no quería, es decir, yo creí que las dos estaban...

─ ¿Enamoradas de ti?─ completo la oración la bella italiana mientras acomodaba sus brazos en jarra, Adrien entró en pánico al ver la venenosa mirada que le dirigía su compañera.─ Eso es pasado, no todo gira a tu alrededor, Agreste.

─De acuerdo...─ atinó a decir con algo de pavor mientras Lila volvía a acomodarse en el asiento junto a Chloé, intentando seguir uniendo los cabos sueltos, Adrien se giró hacía Nino.─ Amigo, sigo sin entender porque me trajiste aquí.

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? Viejo, eres el siguiente en ser rechazado por la adorable de Marinette, entonces pensé que podrías ser nuestro presidente.

─Aguarda un segundo.─ interrumpió la hija del Alcalde, quien no había aportado demasiado a la conversación.─ ¿Aún no lo ha rechazado? ¡No puede pertenecer aquí si aún no le rompen el corazón!

Varias afirmaciones y asentimientos de cabeza estuvieron de acuerdo con Chloé, Nino quería hablar en defensa de su amigo, pero este lo detuvo.

─Ellos tienen razón, Nino, yo aún no soy uno de ustedes...

─Pero lo serás.─ susurró Nathanaël mientras dibujaba en su libreta. Adrien lo miró mal.

─No sabré si pertenezco aquí, hasta que le diga lo que siento a ella. Pero, me gustaría saber... ¿Cómo fue exactamente que ella los rechazó?

Todos voltearon a verse, sin saber que contestarle a su compañero, entonces Chloé volvió a hablar: ─ ¿Quién quiere empezar?

─Oh, las damas primero.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer, si les interesa la continuación, un review, follow o favorite sirve de método de pago.

Aquí Ladybug y Chat Noir no son "héroes" sino los papeles de una obra de teatro en la que estuvieron Marinette y Adrien, pero eso se explicará en un próximo capítulo.

Y sí, Lila y Chloé se enamoraron de su enemiga, o sea hello, todos aman a Marinette, la Dupain-Cheng es puro amor (?)

Lo del "incidente de Lila" también será explicado en uno de los siguientes capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no es de mi propiedad sino de Thomas Astruc.

.

.

.

.

 **Chloé.**

Al ver que las miradas de sus compañeros ─y de Adrien─ se amontonaban sobre ella, la joven Bourgeois no tuvo más opción que ser la primera en hablar, comenzando su anécdota con el primer momento en que conoció a su compañera.

La primera vez que vio a Marinette, tenían alrededor de 10 años, Chloé ingresaba por primera vez a la escuela Françoise Dupont y el recibimiento que le dio la chica de cabello azul no fue exactamente el mejor de todos, la rubia y la peliazul chocaron en la entrada de la escuela, con el resultado de una enorme mancha de malteada de fresa en la blusa de Chloé.

─Oye, fíjate por donde…─ pero la rubia se calló en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ojos azul cielo, hermosos y encantadores ojos azul cielo. Si hubiera sido un chico el portador de esos bellos ojos, ella habría gritado cual fangirl alocada por su platónico, pero se trataba de una chica totalmente torpe y distraída. Definitivamente no perdería la compostura por una compañera cualquiera.

─Lo siento, llego tarde, no quería, disculpa, tu blusa, en verdad lo…

─Para la próxima, fíjate por donde vas, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta con quien acabas de chocar? ¡Soy la hija del Alcalde de esta ciudad, si esto vuelve a suceder haré que te expulsen de este lugar!─ le gritó en frente de varios estudiantes que se habían acercado para "chismosear" que estaba ocurriendo, Marinette arrugó el entrecejo mientras la ira se acumulaba en su foro interno.

─Fue un accidente, yo no quería…─ pero fue en vano, pues la rubia continuó con sus múltiples amenazas.

─No me interesa, más te vale no volverte a cruzar en mi camino.─ concluyo esta, alejándose de allí y empujando a todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino. Un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, debía de admitir que aquella chica torpe que había tropezado con ella era bastante linda, nadie le había parecido tan atractivo desde que conoció a Adrien, "su amigo de la infancia", pero esa peliazul le llamo bastante la atención.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió a su corazón latir con tanta fuerza por una chica.

Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que Marinette, cuyo nombre descubrió ese mismo día ya que al parecer estarían en la misma clase, era realmente maravillosa, le gustaba diseñar y confeccionar sus atuendos, amaba la moda, los hámsteres y su cantante favorito era Jagged Stone. No podía evitar escuchar todo lo que ella hablará con la rubia que parecía un hada y la azabache con puntas moradas que parecía un vampiro, sencillamente porque le interesaba de una manera que ni siquiera podía explicar, pero por más que intentará acercarse con buena intención hacía ella, lo único que era capaz de decir era burlas y comentarios intimidatorios hacia su persona.

─Ya detente Chloé, estoy cansada de tus burlas, ¿Qué hice yo para que me trates así?─ se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul mientras ingresaban al laboratorio de química, Chloé le arrojó su bolso de mano a Sabrina, quien tomó asiento en una de las primeras mesas, la rubia miró amenazadoramente a Marinette, dándose cuenta de lo crespas y bonitas que lucían las pestañas de ella, en definitiva tenía un problema muy grave con su compañera. Para la reputación de la heredera de Bourgeois era terrible gustar de la peliazul.

─Con ser tú, es suficiente, además es divertido hacerlo.─ vociferó con arrogancia, dándose la vuelta y sentándose al pie de Sabrina. "Por gustarme tanto te ganaste esto" pensó ella, si Marinette no hiciera suspirar a Chloé con sus torpes caídas y grandiosas ideas en clase, quizás ella no la trataría así. Luego de dirigirse unas cuantas miradas de odio, que por parte de la rubia eran pura fachada, la maestra Mendeleiev entró dispuesta a repartir las calificaciones finales.

De eso habían pasado cuatros. Cuatros largos y tortuosos años en los que siempre compartía clases con la peliazul, y este año no sería la excepción, aunque ese año llegaría su querido Adrinkins, con la llegada del modelo, muchas fans y admiradoras enloquecieron, pero Chloé no pudo sentirse de esa forma ─que era lo que tenía planeado─ sino que más bien tuvo que fingir estar totalmente emocionada por la llegada de este, aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era ver si provocaba algo en Marinette, como celos mismamente, aunque lo consiguió, fue una lástima que no fuera de la forma que ella quería.

Marinette se interesó en Adrien.

Con esto paso un año, en el cual su rivalidad se basaba básicamente en quien conseguía la atención del rubio de ojos verdes. Pero lo que Chloé en verdad deseaba era que su compañera la mirará así como observaba al Agreste. Así como acababa de hacer en ese momento en el escenario.

Aplausos y ovaciones eran dirigidas para Adrien y Marinette, quienes después de su increíble actuación en la obra de "La Catarina y el Gato", estaban siendo felicitados por todos los estudiantes y varios padres de familia que habían venido a la obra escolar, Chloé, quien se encontraba sentada en primera fila, había quedado totalmente fascinada con la actuación de su "Catarina", le hubiera gustado ser ella la que actuará junto a su adorada peliazul, y no Adrien, que definitivamente no merecía la atención de Marinette.

─Ya vuelvo, papi.─ anunció la rubia, levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección a la parte trasera del escenario, para ver si podía darle una última mirada a la peliazul con aquel traje de "Ladybug" que le quedaba espectacular a su compañera. Busco y busco hasta que la encontró en el salón de clases.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Chloé?─ preguntó Marinette, quien para alegría de Bourgeois seguía con el traje de Ladybug, la rubia no sabía que contestar, porque si la insultaba lo más lógico era que entonces la echaría a patadas de allí, pero si le decía que quería verla, entonces sería extraño, y bastante incómodo.

─Me gustas.─ se mordió la lengua con mucha fuerza al darse cuenta de que no había pensado con claridad lo que iba a decir. Pero aquello le había salido del corazón, así que no iba a retractarse.

─ ¿Qué?

─Eso. Me gustas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.─ la peliazul quedó quieta en su sitio, sujetando su blusa gris, al notar que las palabras de su compañera iban en serio, su entrecejo se arrugó rápidamente mientras que sus puños se cerraban con tal fuerza que parecía que rompería su blusa, los ojos de Marinette ─aquellos que fueron los culpables de enamorar a Chloé─ se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que ella no permitiría que salieran.

─ ¿Así que todas esas burlas y comentarios hirientes hacía mi persona eran porque estabas enamorada de mí?─ se atrevió a preguntar con su voz entre cortada y los nervios llevándola al borde de un colapso.

─Estoy enamorada de ti.─ aclaró Chloé, mirando sus uñas con desinterés, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a su confesión, no quería que Marinette pensará que estaba desesperada, aunque eso era. La peliazul seguía completamente confundida, no entendía como una persona podía demostrar su amor a través de demostraciones de odio. Eso no tenía sentido para ella.

─Pues lo siento Chloé, pero yo no te veo de esa forma.

─ ¿En serio?─ por un segundo, ella guardaba la esperanza de que fuera lo contrario.

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes esperar que guste de ti si siempre nos hemos odiado?!─ exclamo Marinette completamente histérica.

─Yo no…

─ ¡Ahora vas a decir que no me odias, aun cuando en toda ocasión que se te presentará querías humillarme o avergonzarme en frente de todos!─ si ella continuaba así, llamaría la atención de todos los que estaban cerca del salón, pero para ella era inevitable, con qué cara venía Chloé a decirle que gusta de ella si lo que ella disfrutaba era de molestarla y amargarle los días, recordando que debía mantenerse calmada, la joven Dupain-Cheng se tranquilizó y se acercó hasta la rubia que seguía parada al pie de la puerta: ─Discúlpame Chloé, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Y te pido igual disculpas por haberte gritado, dos veces.

─Comprendo.─ soltó secamente la hija del alcalde, no siendo capaz de mirar a Marinette directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girarse para verla irse del salón de clases, porque lo que había sucedido era lo que ella había estado evitando desde el primer momento en que miró a Marinette, terminar con el corazón roto, pero no tenía remedio, todo había acabado sin siquiera tener un comienzo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Gracias a todas esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el comienzo de mi extraña historia, darle favorite y follow, pero sobre todo gracias a:

 **1397L**

 **Kurousagi1601**

 **Deidydbz**

 **MustafaStefanie**

 **ElliotVanBuuren**

 **Y a dos anónimos xD**

Por sus hermosos reviews que son lo que más me inspira para seguir con la historia, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció esta segunda parte y saber si desean la continuación, porque ya tengo la siguiente y es de Lila jeje.

Vale aclarar que en un capítulo Chloé dice conocer a Adrien desde la infancia y este igual lo confirma diciendo que ella era su única amiga, al igual que Marinette dice conocer ─o al menos estar en la misma clase─ con Chloé desde hace cuatro años, así que me base en esto para hacer el pasado de cómo se conocieron ─aunque si me gustaría saber en verdad como se conocieron─, y lo de la obra y cuando Chloé se confiesa sucede más o menos un año y meses después de lo que va en la serie real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no son de mi propiedad sino de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia:** Errores ortográficos always (?)

.

.

.

.

 **Lila.**

El incesante zapateo de los pies de Marinette estaba comenzando a molestar a la italiana, ¿cómo diablos iba a lograr una cita con el excesivamente guapo y amable Adrien Agreste con esa torpe y fastidiosa chica junto a ellos? El plan de Lila constaba de invitar a Adrien a una cita de estudio para poder conocerse mejor ─sin parecer desesperada─ y luego intercambiar números para quedar en otro encuentro. Pero no, el rubio tenía que llegar acompañado de la peliazul de ojos azul cielo, quien casualmente también necesitaba ayuda en física. Marinette no era ninguna tonta, ella sabía muy bien del enorme interés que estaba mostrando la chica nueva con Adrien, por eso en medio de tartamudeos y palabras mal dichas, había convencido a su compañero de llevarla a la cita de estudio con Lila a la biblioteca.

─ ¿Entendieron, chicas?─ volteo a verlas el joven Agreste mientras dejaba el lápiz a un lado luego de completar un ejercicio.

─ ¿Eh?─ Marinette y Lila lucían igual de confundidas ante la pregunta de su compañero, ninguna se había esforzado en prestarle un mínimo grado de atención a la explicación de Adrien, la una por estar estresada de que su plan no salió como esperaba ─y a eso súmenle el ruido que hacía la joven de coletas─ y la otra por detallar cada parte del rostro del rubio.

Sí, ambas estaban igual de pérdidas.

─ ¿Quieren que haga otro ejercicio?

─Sí, por favor.─ le pidió Marinette con una dulce sonrisa, que incluso a Lila le pareció encantadora. Adrien se limitó a asentir y volver a repetir el mismo proceso, esta vez la joven Dupain-Cheng si fijo su mirada en la hoja en la que el rubio hacia el procedimiento.

Lila por su parte había comenzado a interesarse en otra cosa, y no en Adrien que es lo que se esperaría. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a detallar a quien suponía como su competencia por el amor del joven Agreste, debía de admitir que Marinette era guapa, cabello bien tratado, mejillas rosadas, rostro fino y delicado ─cubierto de pecas no muy notables a simple vista─, piel pálida sonrosada, linda sonrisa y si bajaba su mirada se encontraría con que Marinette era delgada y estatura promedio para su edad. Lila no podía negar que le encantaba lo que veían sus ojos.

─ ¿Y ahora? ¿Entendieron?─ volvió a preguntar el rubio, esperando que esta vez sí le colocarán atención, por parte de Marinette podría esperarse un sí, mientras que por parte de la italiana era un no asegurado.─ Saben que, iré por algo de beber y algunas golosinas, mientras quiero que resuelvan los otros dos ejercicios, no me tardo.

Al momento de irse, la peliazul se dispuso a resolver los ejercicios que estaban en el libro de física e ignorar a su futura rival, en cambio esta no podía concentrarse, y mucho menos luego de notar que Marinette pasaba su lengua por sus labios mientras pensaba. Aquello parecía haberse vuelto la distracción perfecta para Lila en ese momento.

Luego de esa tarde Lila no volvió a ver de la misma forma a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es decir, no es como si de un día para otro su amor a primera vista por Adrien hubiera sido reemplazado pero, luego de un par de meses de coquetear con él y darse cuenta de que él no sentía nada por ella y viceversa, pudo admitir abiertamente que si sentía algo por ella.

Otro par de meses pasaron, dando inicio a un nuevo año escolar, en el cual todos seguían siendo compañeros de clase, pero lo más importante era que ella aún seguía sentándose detrás de su amada peliazul. En esa semana se abrieron las inscripciones para la obra de teatro "La Catarina y el Gato", a pesar de que a ella le encantará la actuación, no quería participar, prefería estar viendo a su hermosa compañera de clases ensayando como la protagonista de la obra.

Cada día durante tres meses Lila se quedó en la escuela para ver los ensayos de la obra, con la excusa de dar apoyo moral y algunas críticas constructivas a sus compañeros, para que esto fuera creíble siempre le corregía a Adrien cualquier cosa que hiciera, llegando a molestar al muchacho y a la intérprete de "Ladybug".

Quizás demasiado.

─Considero que Adrien sigue sin representar bien el papel, debería de entonar más el tono de gato y no exagerar tanto sus expresiones, además...

─ ¡Lila, ya cállate, estamos cansados de tus críticas que más que ser constructivas parecen ser destructivas!─ le gritó Marinette en frente de la maestra y demás compañeros, la castaña palideció ante las palabras de la peliazul, a veces discutían en algunos aspectos pero Marinette nunca le había gritado de esa forma, eso sólo logro que Lila saliera corriendo del lugar, con el corazón en parte roto por las palabras de su amada.

Lila no asistió a la obra, ni a la semana después de haber sido presentada, y cuando volvió a retomar sus clases solicitó que la cambiarán de salón, se sentía demasiado herida como para ver a Marinette a los ojos, quizás tenía razón y se había pasado un poco con sus críticas, pero lo que más le dolía era que fuera la peliazul la que le gritó en frente de todos.

El día en que comenzó clases en su nuevo salón, noto que en la entrada y en el receso Marinette le dirigía un par de miradas a escondidas, como no queriendo ser descubierta en in fraganti, aquello lleno de esperanzas a la castaña, esperanzas de que su amada estuviera arrepentida por lo que hizo y que si ella se le confesaba, Marinette le correspondería sin dudarlo.

Al menos una de esas se cumplió.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Marinette salió a buscarla y la invitó al parque a comer un helado.

─Lila, yo...

─ ¿Sí?

─Me siento terrible por haberte gritado de esa forma, sé que estuvo muy mal y me siento totalmente arrepentida por ello, también soy consciente de que debes de estar odiándome y nada de lo que diga cambiarán las cosas, pero yo, sólo quería que supieras que lo siento mucho.─ se disculpó la peliazul con mucho arrepentimiento y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

─Te perdono, Marinette, tenías razón en cierto modo, yo fui muy dura con Adrien, pero era la única forma de poder quedarme a ver los ensayos sin que sospecharán.─ explicó Lila mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate.

─ ¿Sospechar qué?─ pregunto desconcertada la chica de coletas, la italiana suspiró, ya había abierto la boca y hablado de más, así que no tenía otra opción que continuar.

─La verdadera razón por la que me quedaba a ver los ensayos de esa obra, era por ti, Marinette, porque la verdad es... que tú me gustas.─ hablo Lila, mirando a su querida y torpe compañera, la cual se encontraba sorprendida ante tal declaración. Lo que Marinette en verdad esperaba era que le dijera que era la única oportunidad que tenía para ver a Adrien después de clases, no con que Lila lo hacía por verla a ella.

─Lila, y-yo me-me siento m-muy halagada pero, yo es-estoy enamorada de a-alguien más.─ admitió la peliazul, sonrojándose al decir eso, la castaña cerró sus ojos y sonrío, ya se lo venía venir.

Porque todo se veía demasiado color rosa para ser verdad.

Adrien quedo bastante sorprendido por la anécdota de la italiana, él recordaba lo de la lección en la biblioteca al igual que los ensayos de la obra y los días que Lila falto a clases luego del incidente con Marinette en el último ensayo ─todos creían que Lila iba a abandonar la escuela─ y aunque sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, para él no era tan fácil asimilar que Lila tenía el corazón roto por culpa de Marinette.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Otro nuevo capítulo jeje y nuevamente gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Especial agradecimiento a:

 **Deidydbz:** Nunca pensé en un Sabrina&Chloé pero ahora que lo dices me antoje de hacer uno, tranquila, pronto verás como Marinette les rompe el corazón, siendo lo torpe y adorable que ella es.

 **Marigabi:** Jaja ni tan rápida, eso fue que me entro un ataque de inspiración y BOOM hice dos capítulos en un día, pero creo que comenzare a demorarme por cuestiones de tiempo, gracias por tu review.

 **Cristyliny:** Muchas gracias por el review, y la verdad es que todo esto comenzó por una imagen que vi en Tumblr jaja lo de Theo aún no lo tengo muy claro pero ya veré como acomodarlo.

 **ElliotVanBuuren:** Siento que Chloé con su corazoncito roto más bien se quedaría sin palabras, o al menos así me la imaginó, en serio gracias por tu review, espero te guste.

Aquí se explica que el incidente de Lila, fue la fuerte agresividad de Marinette por la cual todos especulaban que quizás se iría de la escuela, y como había pedido cambio de salón, pues Adrien no sabía si ella seguía allí o no.

Creo que el próximo capítulo será del de un cabello de tomate y artista (?)

No prometo subirlo muy pronto, estoy seca en ideas y corta de tiempo, ya se van a acabar mis vacaciones *inserte corazón roto*

Au revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener errores ortográficos y miles de incoherencias, disculpen de antemano.

.

.

.

.

 **Nathanaël.**

La gran exposición de Artes que se hacía cada año en la escuela era la oportunidad perfecta que tenía el pelirrojo para poder mostrar su talento en frente de sus compañeros de clase, pero sobretodo, en frente de Marinette. Estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio entrar por primera vez a su salón de clases, él la conoció el mismo año en que Chloé llegó a la escuela, pero a diferencia de ella, Nathanaël se la pasaba observando a Marinette a la distancia, admirándola como su musa del arte y retratándola en cualquier trozo de papel que tuviera a la mano, incluso creando cómics donde él era un héroe que la rescataba de los terribles villanos.

Él vivía feliz imaginando millones de historias con su musa de cabello azulado, ojos como el cielo y piel de muñeca de porcelana.

Siempre estaba tan absorto en su propio mundo que nunca prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en la vida real. Y eso era algo que enloquecía a la Srta. Mendeleiev.

─ ¡Nathanaël!─ todos los presentes en la clase de Física voltearon a ver en dirección a su compañero, quien miraba con terror a su maestra, la cual tenía una expresión demasiado horrorosa como para describirla, o siquiera dibujarla.─ ¿Puede repetirle a sus compañeros que fue lo último que dije?

El pánico invadió al artista de ojos azules, paso su mirada por los rostros de todos los presentes en el aula, buscando alguna mínima ayuda por parte de ellos, miró por todos lados hasta que se topó con la mirada de su musa, Marinette le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, inspirándolo y dándole ánimos desde su asiento. Para fortuna de él, la campana sonó, indicando la hora de salida.

─Se salvó esta vez, joven Nathanaël, pero espero más atención en mi próxima clase.─ él simplemente asintió mientras los demás salían del salón, todo ocurría con normalidad, Alix y Kim molestándose el uno al otro, Max siguiéndolos, Sabrina detrás de Chloé, la rubia detrás de Adrien quien salía hablando con Nino, Iván acompañando a Mylene, Rose sin separarse de Juleka, y su querida Marinette saliendo con su amiga Alya, o eso creía, hasta que en medio de su camino chocó con la peliazul.

─Oh, Marinette, cuanto lo siento, yo…

─Tranquilo Nathanaël, estoy bien, igual yo tampoco me fije.─ le restó importancia la muchacha de coletas, mientras recogía sus cosas y ayudaba a su amigo a recoger las suyas, lo que menos esperaba la joven Dupain-Cheng era encontrarse con un par de dibujos de su rostro, bastante bien hechos en su opinión, el pelirrojo no notó que su libreta estaba en manos de su musa, hasta que se fijó en la cara de asombro que tenía su compañera.

─Ah, yo, no es lo que parece…

─ ¿En serio? Porque parece que tienes dibujos de mí, los cuales, son muy buenos.─ interrumpió ella, levantándose y continuando con su vista fija en la libreta, la cara de Nathanaël había adquirido el color de un tomate, haciendo juego con su cabello, se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para siquiera articular alguna palabra, o hasta para darse cuenta que su compañera estaba encantada con su trabajo.

─Lo lamento.─ habló él, sin mirarla a la cara.

─ ¿Por qué?─ cuestionó ella, despegando su mirada de la libreta y sintiéndose confundida ante eso.

─Por dibujarte sin tu consentimiento. Sé que se ve muy mal así que…

─No lo sientas, nadie me había dibujado antes, además de que son muy buenos, me encantan estos dibujos de mí.

─ ¿L-lo dices e-en serio?─ pregunto él, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía que quería salirse de su pecho.

─Sí, hasta me gustaría ver uno de estos en la exposición de Artes, como sea, debo irme, Alya me debe estar esperando, hasta luego Nathanaël, espero ver una obra tuya en la exposición de mañana.─ hablo la peliazul, devolviéndole la libreta con una linda sonrisa y mandándole un saludo con su mano derecha mientras salía corriendo del salón, aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea, aquella pequeña conversación fue la que dio inicio a las esperanzas de Nathanaël.

El joven artista llegó a su casa con toda la intención de hacer una pintura en honor a su musa, para la exposición de mañana, tomó todos los materiales necesarios y se dirigió a su cuarto, observó todos los dibujos de su libreta y una foto vieja que tenía de su compañera, hasta que la iluminación divina del arte lo capturó y comenzó a hacer el retrato. Puso todo su empeño, esfuerzo, dedicación y amor a aquella pintura, esperaba que Marinette quedará encantada, porque sólo lo hacía por ella. Por su hermosa musa. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de que Marinette pudiera llegar a corresponderle sus sentimientos, que esa misma noche había tomado la decisión de confesársele en la exposición de Artes.

Llegado el momento, estaba en la escuela, junto a sus demás compañeros que al igual que él, esperaban a que el director diera inicio para poder desvelar sus obras artísticas, el pelirrojo sonrío al ver que la muchacha de coletas estaba allí, cerca de las obras de Rose y Juleka. Cuando todo dio inicio, no pudo esperar ni un solo minuto, lo que él más deseaba era que su musa fuera la primera en ver su obra.

─ ¡Marinette, por aquí!─ le llamó el pelirrojo, la peliazul sonrío y se dirigió junto con Alya, Adrien y Nino hacía donde él se encontraba, empezó a sentirse nervioso al ver que ella no iba a venir sola.

─Hola, Nathanaël, ya quiero ver tu obra.─ soltó la joven Dupain-Cheng con una emoción muy notable en su tono de voz, los tres amigos de ella, estuvieron de acuerdo con ver su trabajo, así que dando asentimientos y grandes sonrisas, todos lo animaron a que mostrará su pintura.

Varias expresiones de sorpresa y asombro fueron la reacción que tuvieron al ver la obra de arte del pelirrojo, la pintura era Marinette, su viva imagen estaba en aquella pintura, podía notarse todo el esfuerzo hecho por su compañero. Era bellísima.

─Wow.

─Gran trabajo, amigo.─ vociferó Adrien, mirando con una gran sonrisa la pintura.

─Sí, te luciste, hermano.─ atribuyó Nino.─ Hey, vamos a ver la obra de Max y Kim.

─Claro.─ dijo Adrien, despidiéndose de las chicas y siguiendo al moreno. Alya no salía de la impresión, hasta que notó el sonrojo en la cara de Nathanaël, sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, empezó a alejarse en dirección a donde fueron los otros dos.

─Vaya, cuando dije que quería ver un retrato mío, no hablaba en serio.─ pudo decir la peliazul, luego de salir de su estado de shock, sonrío al ver la cara de tonto que traía su amigo.─ Es muy bonita, te agradezco mucho que la hicieras.

─No es nada, la hice pensando en todo lo que me gusta de ti.─ admitió enormemente avergonzado, Marinette lo miró por un segundo desconcertada, para luego soltar una risa y comentar:

─Pues siendo así, parece que todo te gusta de mí, como si estuvieras enamorado de…─ pero se calló al darse cuenta hacía donde iba la situación, no podía ser cierto, si era lo que ella estaba pensando, entonces le dolería en el alma lo que seguiría a continuación.

─Sí, creo que este es el momento indicado para decirlo, Marinette, me gustas. Me gusta todo de ti.─ confesó con un toque de timidez, mirando con nerviosismo la reacción de su musa, Marinette no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni siquiera como responderle.

No podía negar que Nathanaël era un buen chico, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño.

─Nathanaël, yo…

─Aguarda, no lo digas.─ la interrumpió él antes de que pudiera responderle, por la expresión que tenía el rostro de su musa, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta que iba a darle. Y se negaba a escucharla.─ Si no sientes lo mismo, está bien, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Marinette se estrujó con tanta fuerza, que no pudo evitar que se le aguarán los ojos, las palabras que Nathanaël había usado, eran tan cortantes y frías, se sentía la peor persona del planeta, como podía ser capaz de no corresponderle cuando él lo único que hacía era expresarle su amor por medio del arte.

─Perdón.

─No pidas perdón, gracias a ti ya sé cómo se siente tener el corazón roto.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Como siempre, agradezco a esas personitas que le dan follow, favorite y se toman el tiempo de leer esto.

 **Andrea:** Gracias por tu review, espero te esté gustando la historia

 **Wolf CR7:** Sho igual me incluyo :v jaja gracias por tu review, espero te guste.

 **MustafaStefanie:** Lo sé, me sentí mal por ella mientras lo escribía, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Deidydbz:** De nada, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **ElliotVanBuuren:** I know, la pobrecita quedo destrozada, pero ellas no van a decírselo tan fácilmente, además él está ahí porque Nino lo llevó jajaja

En fin, me gustaría saber que opinan del ritmo de la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia, los reviews son buen método de pago y avisó que quizás me demore en actualizarlo, cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración, sin más que decir,

Sayonara.


End file.
